iLast Kiss
by seddiejathan1020
Summary: Seddie story. Includes the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, but isn't a song-fic. What happens when Freddie hears a song Sam writes about them? Review!


A/N: So this one is pretty short too, but I heard this song and HAD to write a songfic, even though I'm not a huge fan of them. Enjoy, Favorite, Subscribe, and REVIEW!

Follow me on twitter seddie1020 and seddieletters !

My Freddie Benson iCarly RP blog: www . techmanfreddie . tumblr . com. (without spaces)

* * *

Last Kiss

I sat on my bed. It had been eight months since our breakup. Eight months. And I still wasn't over him.

"We sorta dated for a while. He's still not over me, it's kinda sad." I had told Natalie. He had yelled all these hurtful things about me in public, yet I still wasn't over him. And that was sadder.

I sighed and picked up my guitar. Yeah, Sam Puckett plays the guitar. And sings. And writes. Don't judge me. I strummed it quietly and started singing a song I had written loosely based on Freddie and I's breakup.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last.._.

It was a beautiful song, if I do say so myself. "You know, that song could have a happy ending."

I gasped and looked up. Freddie Benson, the one the song was about, leaning on the door. "Get out." I said quietly, looking down.

He sat down beside me. "I didn't know you could play or sing."

"It never came up." I lied. Even Carly didn't know. She had asked me to do a duet with her on iCarly, but I told her I couldn't sing.

"You sound amazing." he said, taking the guitar from me and setting it behind us. He turned to me and looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. "You know, it's not too late to change the ending of the song."

"Yes it is." I said quietly,

"Why?"

"You're in love with Carly again." I said. This had been bothering me ever since the whole thing at Gibby's.

"I'm not in love with Carly again! What makes you think that?" he asked, sliding closer to me.

"Is it too late for you to love me?" I said, mimicking his voice.

"Sam..." he started but I interrupted them.

"Then at the pear store you go off yelling all my flaws to all the customers!" I was yelling now.

"Sam..."

"And at Nora's house, you said that Carly cared about you, and that I didn't! Didn't 'I love you' mean anything to you? Because it did to me! Forget it, go off with Carly and live-"

I was cut off by a pair of familiar lips pressed upon me. Freddie pulled back, and said, "I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you. I was just trying to make you jealous. I love you, Sam Puckett." he said, resting his forehead on mine.

My face slowly turned into a soft smile and I gave him another kiss. "Let's go write that happy ending."


End file.
